Coffee Converstaion
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Coffee Converstaions over a baby were never like this! Pure Tiva plus Baby and the rest of the NCIS family! Sequel to Unexpected Surprise. Enjoy


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay, I've had a few reviewers from __**Unexpected Surprise**__ ask me how the rest of the team will respond to Tiva's news of pregnancy and marriage. Well, we're about to find out. Big thanks you to EmyPink and Cable Addict for their additional input, thanks you so much. Please Read and review, enjoy, Kandon._

Café Ragetti's in Georgetown was warm and dry as the autumn chill began to descend on DC. The aromatic smell of coffee beans was refreshing, and since they had began dating two months previously, this had become Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepards favourite spot. Now the two of them sat at a large table at a time when the café was not busy.

"I still don't understand why you picked this huge table to sit at!" Jenny said as Gibbs sat next to her.

A sly smile played across his face, as he took her hand in his. "Trust me, I have my reasons!" he said, before his kissed her hand, sending shivers up and down Jenny's spine. She smiled back at him as Gibbs continued, "I'm expecting guests this evening."

"You are, are you?" Jenny said, smiling at him teasingly. "When were you going to tell me, Jethro?"

"Oh, I think I'm telling you now, Jen," Gibbs smiled at her, and then nodded with his head at the door, where Tony and Ziva stood. At Gibbs' nod, Tony moved to open the door.

"…enough okay," Ziva said, slightly louder then normal. "I know when I feel fat, and you arguing with me is causing the situation to worsen."

"Sweetcheeks, I'm not causing anything to worsen, and I keep telling you that you don't! And I'm not making it worse, I'm telling the truth," Tony said as he held the door open for his six-month pregnant wife. He followed and slid his arm around her waist, grinning at her.

"Besides, I think you look very hot and damn sex…oof …" Tony didn't finish as she elbowed him in the stomach as they walked towards Gibbs and Jenny. He glared weakly at Ziva, knowing his wife could out glare him anytime. "What was that for?"

"Because they're here," Ziva whispered back. "They don't need to hear us discussing our private life!"

Tony shrugged. "Fine, I still think…" Ziva gave him a 'Shut up now Tony' glare. "You know…" he finished as they reached the table where Gibbs and Jenny were sitting, both of whom were trying not to laugh at the scene. They stood to welcome the newcomers.

"Shalom, Ziva," Jenny said, kissing her on the customarily cheek.

"Shalom, Jen," Ziva returned the customary kiss on Jenny's cheek. Then Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Hello, Gibbs. How are you doing?"

Gibbs smiled at Ziva and gave her a slight nod. "Ziva, we're doing well. More to the point … how are you surviving with this guy?" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he tried to conceal his smirk.

"Oh, it feels like I am raising a teenager," Ziva said, smiling suggestively at Tony. "You would not believe …"

"Oi, I'm not that bad," Tony protested, cutting her off mid-sentence. Ziva gave him a mocking 'sure you are' look. Tony screwed up his nose at her and resisted the urge to poke out his tongue.

Jenny smiled at the exchange before turning to Tony, and extended her hand. "Evening, Tony."

"Hi, Director," Tony smiled childishly at her as he took her hand, turning away from Ziva. "Long time no see." Tony had only just left work half an hour before this meeting.

"What have I told you? It's Jenny … or Jen outside work," Jenny reminded him.

"Ah, right, of course, Dire … Jen …" Tony looked at her sheepishly and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You will have to excuse this husband of mine. He has other things on his mind," Ziva smirked.

Tony turned to Ziva, giving her a raised eyebrow. Ziva smiled seductively at him, and then looked back at Gibbs. "How are you coping without me?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jenny shook her head as she interrupted the conversation about work. "You're going to be a mother now, Ziva. You do not need to worry about NCIS." Tony grinned at her. Ziva gave him a mock glare.

"Jen," Ziva started, almost whiningly. "I am going crazy at …."

Jenny looked at her pointedly. "No complaining, Ziva. You are on maternity leave …"

"Which is all his fault," Ziva pouted pointing at Tony. Tony grinned lopsidedly at her.

"What can I say," Tony said brightly. "My power of persuasion …"

Ziva had left just after the first trimester. Her tummy had begun to show and Tony had stressed it was time for her to take maternity leave. Gibbs had agreed with Tony as had Jenny so Ziva had resigned herself to leaving. Since then, however, Ziva had visited NCIS headquarters many times … much to the delight of the other NCIS workers.

Ducky was constantly giving Ziva impromptu medical exams, and reminiscing about the old days when he was a young doctor. Abby was known to get into a baby-talk frenzy and spend hours talking to the baby while Ziva sat and … well, kept herself occupied. McGee would stutter awkwardly around Ziva, very unsure how to act around the pregnant Mossad Officer. Jimmy would awkwardly enquire how she was and then disappear in the direction of the legal unit, in search of Michelle. Tony and Ziva would laugh about this at night, but invite McGee over for weekly movie marathons. Tony and Ziva saw Gibbs and Jen even more often than Ziva saw her colleagues at NCIS. Whether for a light brunch on the weekend, or a coffee run on their break, the two couples enjoyed each other's company immensely … most of the time.

Tony brought the train of thought back to the reason of why they were here. "So why such a big table?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged and turned to Gibbs. He grinned as he saw the others who were outside. "I couldn't organise a coffee break in front of those lot without inviting them." He gestured to Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Tim, who were standing outside.

"Aw, you brought the whole family," Tony said sarcastically, although it was common knowledge that Tony had started to call Gibbs 'Grandpa Jet' behind his back in preparation for his child to have a proper 'grandfather figure' in his or her life.

Tony grimaced as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head. Gibbs smirked at him as he said, "Grandpa Jet? Seriously …"

"W-well," Tony spluttered, looking at Ziva for support. She just smiled at him and didn't provide any back-up. "It's j-just … I … we … Zee-vah, help …" he trailed off in an almost pleading tone of voice.

Ziva laughed. "You are on your own, _Daddy_ DiNozzo."

"I ... err …" Tony could feel the heat of Gibbs' gaze on the back of his neck.

Gibbs raised his hand to silence Tony before saying seriously, "I had to find out some time, Tony. It's better now then when the baby comes."

"Sorry, Boss." Tony winced as he waited for another slap, and the 'Don't apologise' statement to come. It didn't.

Gibbs studied Tony and Ziva for a long moment before saying gruffly, "I accept and appreciate this role that you've thrust on me, both of you. I would be pleased and honoured to have a part in the baby's life … and yours." Tony looked flabbergasted that he hadn't been slapped into eternity and Ziva just smiled with a knowing look.

The moment between the three was interrupted by a Goth-clad forensic scientist launching herself at Ziva and squealing, "Ziva!" Abby raced over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. Ziva laughed for a moment as the two friends embraced.

"Abs!" Tony started in a worried voice knowing how Abby hugged. In an instant, she realised what she had done and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry!" Abby apologised, then wrapped her arms around Tony. "Well, daddy you're not so…" Abby searched for the right words.

"Dangerous," Tony wheezed as Abby squeezed him tighter. Ziva gave him a playful glare.

Abby took a step back and grinned at him. "Precious!" Tony pouted and Ziva grinned at him.

"Oh, thanks, Abs!" Tony acted hurt for a moment then grimaced again as she hugged him.

Abby smiled at both of them. "I can't wait to be Auntie Abby!"

Ziva laughed at him again, as he was squashed once more. He gave her his playful face. By now, Ducky, McGee and Jimmy had reached the table.

Ducky bent in and kissed Ziva on the cheek. "Ah, my dears, how are we?"

"We are doing well, Duck!" Tony said, now free of Abby's vicelike grip. He slid his hand around his wife's waist, earning himself an elbow in the stomach.

"He wasn't talking about me and you, my little hairy butt!" Ziva smiled at him as he recovered from the blow. "Ducky was asking about me and the baby! It's our little thing when I see him for my improvised check-ups."

"Oh," Tony said embarrassed, "boy, I feel like an idiot. Sorry, Ducky."

"No matter, Tony," Ducky said, smiling his charming smile.

"We are doing well, Ducky!" Ziva finally managed to answer the original question. Then she turned to her husband, her hand softly caressing his cheek. "I love you the way you are, Tony." She grinned.

Tony sighed. He knew what she meant. "Thanks, sweetcheeks!"

"Hi…Ziva," McGee said awkwardly as he stepped up.

"Hey, Probie." Tony decided to take the bull by the horns, "She's pregnant…she's not armed to the teeth and wanting to kill something." Tony hand brushed something at the small of Ziva's back. "Well … I could be wrong on all accounts."

Ziva gave him a seductive smile. "It's to keep you in line and stop your hand roving when I don't feel like it."

Ziva turned back to McGee. "Tony's right, Tim! I'm not going to kill you…remember you're the honorary uncle of our child, well, both of you are." The last words made McGee relax slightly. Gibbs eyed Ziva who shrugged at him.

"That included you too, Jimmy." Ziva then turned to Jimmy who sat on the opposite side of Jenny.

"Thank … you," Jimmy stammered but smiled and the recovering nodded at Ducky. "What does that make Dr Mallard?"

"Great Granddaddy Ducky," Tony grinned at him.

"I am not that old, Anthony," Ducky huffed, giving Tony a look.

"I … I wasn't applying … I was ..." Tony muttered awkwardly as Ziva stifled her laughter.

Ducky laughed heartily. "I was joking, Anthony …"

"I-I knew that," Tony mumbled, looking away and turning a pretty shade of red. Ziva joined Ducky's laughter.

Gibbs shook his head at the antics of his team. "Now that we've finished playing happy families …"

"I think you have a few more years of playing happy families, Jethro," Jenny smiled lovingly at him. "I am sure there will be more baby DiNozzos."

"Not if I have my way," Ziva muttered. "Being fat and pregnant once is enough for me."

"C'mon, Zee-vah," Tony baited. "I want a whole football team." He grinned widely at Ziva who glared at him.

"I am pregnant, Tony," she hissed. "And as you know, fully armed …" She let the threat dangle in the air. Tony paled.

"And welcome to the world of marriage," Gibbs smirked. "The wife always gets their way!"

"Well…what if I want more kids!" Tony added sulkily, Ziva's eyebrow rose as she heard the words. But she kept silent; Tony might change after the birth of their first child.

"Or the girlfriend," Jenny added with a grin. "Speaking of that, Jethro …" She smiled at him seductively, but Gibbs took it all in his stride.

"So does that mean I won't be going broke, having to buy extravagant presents for a football team?" Gibbs interjected, receiving an amused look from Jenny.

"You could always buy me a present, Boss," Tony ginned, and received a slap on the back of the head for this comment.

"I only favour my grand-children, DiNozzo," he said.

"Not fair," Tony pouted and Gibbs smirked.

"Get used to it, Tony," Gibbs advised and then changed the subject. "Let's order then, shall we? I might be Grandpa Jet, but I can still be grumpy when I don't get my coffee!"

Tony and Ziva sat down at the table with McGee. Ziva smiled at everyone. "It's nice to have such a good friends." She paused for a moment. "I feel like I could really murder the leader of the mothers group I'm in!"

"She's not joking," Tony grinned at everyone. "She's been…oofff." The elbow dug into his stomach and Ziva smiled innocently at him.

"And to think the baby will wonder why we fight all the time, my little hairy butt!" Ziva said, kissing him on the cheek.

_A/N: Okay please sending me feedback on what you thought! If this is the first story of my one-shot series then I'd advise you to got to the beginning, starting with **Holding the Baby. **Please Review the more reviews the faster I work on the next one-shot of this series, thanks Kandon! _


End file.
